


Triumvirate

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: Thatch loves Izo, but it doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy Marco's company too. And he has one hell of a dirty mouth.





	Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless threesome porn. Intended to be entirely without romance, but it didn't quite work out that way.

Thatch groaned contentedly, fingers scratching an itchy spot on his chest where some of Izo's cum had dried from earlier. He was so sated, two rounds of brutally fucking his pretty lover while Marco watched was something absolutely delicious. And he'd do it again, anytime, without question.

Marco was a bit of an odd bird about things, he had no interest in any sort of relationship with anyone, but when the need came and got too great he was always able to come around and join the two of them for a bit. So it'd become a trend, he'd use them to scratch an itch and it had become a welcome change of pace. Especially when he got to watch Izo fuck Marco. That was the good stuff, and Thatch just couldn't get enough of it.

"That's it baby. God, Izo, you're _sexy_. So beautiful like that."

Thatch shifted around, lazily wiggling across the bed so he could watch from a different angle, shamelessly staring at Izo's messy thighs. They were sticky and wet from how much of his load and lube had come out of that well used hole as Izo fucked Marco.

"Fuck."

He felt his cock respond to the view, and he was sure that he'd want more after this. Izo probably wouldn't.

Maybe.

It was hard to tell. It was either clean up time after he finished, or he'd want to end the night with Thatch. That was the option Thatch was hoping for, as he lazily stroked himself with a gentle fist, focusing on how _stunning_ Izo looked with every thrust. How those pale legs looked against Marco's darker skin. How Izo's hands held up Marco's knees, keeping him at just the right angle, red polish chipped on a couple of almond shaped nails.

"Both of you could drive a man mad."

And then he moved again. This time so he could see Izo's face, sweat messing up some of that pretty makeup, hair falling loose from it's careful arrangement. Izo was always lovely, but somehow that beauty was even more appealing when he was marred with sweat and exertion. When he was fucked well and worn out from all of the attention that he rightfully deserved.

"Izo I could marry you. You wanna get married? I bet Pops could-"

He was stopped by Marco's hand, shoving itself fully onto Thatch mouth. And Izo sighed, trying to focus on the task at hand instead of getting distracted by Thatch's antics.

"Darling, I'm working. And you've offered twice today already, we're not even exclusive at this point by _your_ request, and I'd rather discuss this when my penis isn't inside of our dear friend. You're making him an awkward third wheel emotionally, please be considerate. Put those hands to good use, help Marco come."

Thatch laughed, as soon as the hand was pulled away.

"Okay, okay. I'll make myself useful. And I'll do it again after you're done, I've got to get my tongue inside of you. Clean you up before you shower."

Izo's thrusts became erratic at that, although he didn't dignify Thatch's comment with one of his own. Thatch grasped Marco's cock and didn't bother being playful about it, or taking his time. No, Izo wanted him to help Marco finish, so he did, large hand grasping and stroking fast to time with Izo's movements. And Marco came _quickly_.

"Ooh, thinking about something good today? Or maybe someone good? You usually last longer."

Izo looked like was about to hit Thatch for the comment, but Thatch got himself out of trouble with a distraction again. Licking Marco's spend off of his hand, sucking his fingers and enjoying himself thoroughly.

"You're a deviant."

Marco glared half-heartedly, voice slurred, still overwhelmed and sensitive from his orgasm.

"You like it, though."

Thatch smirked, and while he really did intend at first to just wait for Izo to finish, he reached for him. Marco had already come, he could get Izo to finish once more with his mouth and then if Marco wanted more they'd figure it out.

"Come on, Izo. Get over here baby. Let me help, you've got so much left inside of you."

Izo hesitated, and then pulled out of Marco, kissing a thigh before going over to Thatch and positioning himself on his hands and knees. He was rewarded immediately by the feel of Thatch's eager tongue lapping up what had spilled out of him, then a hungry mouth pressing against his hole, sucking, pressing his tongue in, devouring him and dining on every bit of semen he could get. Fingers aiding him, pulling more out, opening him a little more so that anything possible to get to was greedily savored. And Izo's orgasm was caught with Thatch's hand, and enjoyed too.

That was about all Izo had in him tonight. He got up, kissed Thatch hard, and wrapped a robe around himself to go clean up. And honestly, all of this had Thatch reconsidering monogamy. Marco was a cutie, sure. But Izo was _Izo_, and Thatch was also starting to reconsider his absolutely hate of the L-word. He turned to Marco, and grinned.

"I'm going to absolutely marry that man."

Thatch was hit with a pillow for his efforts.

"You're a creep."

Thatch threw the pillow back. Wishing that he wasn't so worked up again. But gods, nothing was as perfect or pretty as Izo, and nothing he could cook was as fun to devour as Izo's perfect little hole.

"No, I'm _ambitious_."

And then after a pause.

"You want another round? Because that got me hot and bothered, and from the looks of it? I'm not alone."

Thatch's hand gestured at Marco's growing cock, and then to his own.

"You're still oiled up enough, right? I want one more go with you before I become Izo's ball and chain."

Marco glared.

"Will you shut up about that?"

But he spread out his legs again anyway, and pointed between with the sort of expression that threatened death or worse if a good orgasm wasn't had. And Thatch knew he'd be getting what he wanted...

At least as long as he could manage to keep his mouth shut about marriage and Izo.


End file.
